Deceived
by MorningEmerald
Summary: Jaypaw and Smokepaw have been best friends since forever, but when their warrior ceremony comes around, something happens that makes Jaypaw swear her revenge on Smokepaw. What happened to tear these two best friends apart? Read to find out! R&R Criticism appreciated.


**A/N: I do not own Warriors. This is a challenge for NightClan, and here are some important details you need to know.**

******Jaypaw-** White she-cat with black paws and black ear tips, green eyes.

******Smokepaw/Smokecloud-** Gray she-cat with long legs and yellow eyes.

**Graystar- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Hailfur- Light brown tom with a white chest, the deputy.**

**Mistwing- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes.**

**Cloudflight- White tom with brown eyes.**

**And their camp is basically the ThunderClan lake camp. Okay, enjoy.**

* * *

Jaypaw sat alone in the apprentice den, grooming her unkempt white fur. She was in the middle of delicately licking one of her black paws when suddenly Smokepaw burst in.

"Jaypaw! Jaypaw! Guess what? Guess what?"

Jaypaw scrambled to get into a proper sitting position, startled by her best friend's sudden appearance. "W-what?" Smokepaw was practically jumping with excitement when she responded, "I'm going to become a warrior today! Ooh, I wonder what name Graystar has picked out for me!"

Jaypaw had a confused expression on her face, "Wait, Smokepaw.."

"Yeah?"

Jaypaw spoke slowly as she asked the next question, "Didn't we both pass our assesments on the exact same day..?"

Smokepaw's eyes grew wide when Jaypaw said that, but quickly went down to normal size as she casually replied, "Well, I'm sure that Graystar is making you a warrior, too! There's no reason why you shouldn't become one, after all! Just ask her!"

"Oh." Jaypaw replied, her heart slowly going back to its normal rhythm. She cleared her throat, "Um, aren't you supposed to be on the next patrol which should be leaving right about now..?"

Smokepaw stopped jumping up and down, her eyes slowly widening as she remembered, "Fox dung, I'm late! Thanks for reminding me Jaypaw, see you later!" With that, she darted out of the den to join the patrol which Hailfur had already sent off.

Jaypaw sighed at her best friend. Smokepaw was a nice and bubbly she-cat, but when she got too excited, she became forgetful. What would she do if Jaypaw wasn't around?

Unlike her best friend, Jaypaw almost never lost her cool, and was far more reserved. So their personalities balanced out nicely.

After a few more moments, she finished her grooming and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind before she heard her name, "Jaypaw!"

Jaypaw rolled her eyes, probably Hailfur calling her for yet _another _hunting patrol. Although he was a great deputy, he sent out hunting patrols like crazy after leafbare when the prey started coming back. She had already been on two hunting patrols and a border patrol, yet the sun was just starting to set.

She padded out of the den to the camp entrance where Hailfur and her mentor, Mistwing, were waiting. "Hunting patrol?" Jaypaw inquired, Mistwing quickly nodded. After a few heartbeats, they set off into the forest.

* * *

Jaypaw was padding back to camp struggling to hold her catch, a rabbit, two sparrows, and a mouse. Behind her, Mistwing was carrying four mice by their tails from the nest they had discovered. Hailfur had caught a thrush with a magnificent leap, two voles, and a shrew.

"I could carry the mouse and a sparrow, if you like." Mistwing offered, Jaypaw shook her head, the rabbit in her jaws preventing her from speaking.

When they entered the camp, Jaypaw heard the voice of Graystar, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Jaypaw gingerly set her prey down onto the pile and went to find a place to sit down in the crowd of cats. Looking around, she saw Smokepaw shifting around excitedly in her seat, her fur sleek and glossy. She quickly stopped shifting around when she got a glare from her mentor, Cloudflight.

Graystar sat tall on the Highledge gazing down proudly at her Clan. But when her gaze fell upon on Jaypaw however, the look in her eyes was replaced with.. contempt?

Jaypaw's quiet happiness melted into anxiety, why had Graystar looked at her like.. like she was a traitor?

Graystar leaped to the ground, "My Clan, I have good news and bad news. Today, we are presented with a new warrior! Smokepaw, please step up.."

Smokepaw stood up shakily and stepped up in front of her leader, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Cloudflight," Graystar asked, "has your apprentice Smokepaw learned the skills of a warrior? And does she understand what the warrior code means to every cat?"

"Yes, Graystar. She has fought like a seasoned warrior throughout her training." Cloudflight replied solemnly, his dark brown eyes glimmering with pride.

"Then she shall become one." Graystar raised her head to the sky, "I, Graystar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

She turned her gaze to the quivering cat in front of her, "Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Smokepaw took a deep breath and replied calmly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment you will be known as Smokecloud. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and honesty." With that, Graystar rested her muzzle on Smokecloud's head, and Smokecloud licked her shoulder in return. Cheers erupted from the Clan gathered in front of them.

"Smokecloud! Smokecloud! Smokecloud!" Jaypaw cheered her friend's name halfheartedly, wondering just what this bad news was..

* * *

Moments after the Clan had stopped cheering, Graystar was still standing with Smokecloud by her side. Murmurs came from the Clan,

"Why hasn't she sent Smokecloud back yet?"

"Just what is this bad news.."

"Why is Smokecloud still there?"

The murmurs came to a stop when Graystar tapped her tail on the ground.

"You're probably wondering why Smokecloud is still here. Well, I also have bad news.. there is a traitor among us!" Graystar announced, gasps erupted from the Clan as cats began looking around to try and identify the traitor.

"Silence!" Graystar yowled, the Clan immediately calmed down. "Last night, Smokecloud was out hunting, when suddenly, she was attacked!"

Yet more gasps came from the Clan, Graystar waited for them to quiet down before continuing, "Smokecloud managed to fend off her attacker, but they left some nasty scars," She nodded to Smokecloud, "Show them."

Smokecloud turned so that the Clan could see her back. It had long scratches covered with cobwebs and a marigold poultice. Jaypaw gasped, how could she not have noticed the scratches on her friend's back?!

When Smokecloud turned back around, Graystar spoke, "However, Smokecloud managed to catch a glimpse of her attacker! The cat that she saw was... none other than Jaypaw!"

This time, there was only a few gasps as the Clan scooted away from Jaypaw, forming a small circle around Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw, step up." Graystar said with a hint of a growl in her voice. The cats in front of Jaypaw parted, leaving a clear path to the leader.

Quivering, Jaypaw slowly walked up to her, step by step.

When she arrived in front of Graystar, the mighty leader towered over her like a dark figure. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Scar, for the scars she inflicted upon Smokecloud."

The Clan murmured its approval, the newly named Scar, however, was still shaking. What was going to happen to her now? She shook her head for asking such an obvious question, it was clear what was going to happen now.

She was going to be exiled.

Permanently.

* * *

Shortly after Graystar had finished announcing her exile, Smokecloud had requested to talk to her. Graystar granted that request, but afterwards, Scar would have to leave, never to come back.

So Smokecloud was standing in front of Scar, shifting awkwardly as cats glared at them.

Clearing her throat, Scar was the one to break the silence, "So.. Smokecloud, I just want to ask.. _why?_ You and I both know that you didn't go hunting last night, and that I didn't attack you! I thought we were friends.."

Smokecloud suddenly stilled and slowly looked up at Scar, a wide sneer evident on her face.

"Oh poor poor _Scar," _Smokecloud mocked, stressing Jaypaw's new name. "Banished because she attacked her _best friend._" Smokecloud continued, making sure to stress the words, best friend.

"Jaypaw, always the one looking out for Smokepaw. Smokepaw, always the one being looked after by Jaypaw. Do you think I liked how cats always held me inferior to _you?_" Smokecloud hissed, "Not to mention, you stole Oakclaw's affections from me as well!"

Scar's eyes widened as Smokecloud continued, "I never liked you from the moment I first saw you. Always being spoiled by the queens, almost all the toms were crushing on you! I only became best friends with you just so I could see this moment. And even then, I wasn't your friend! Do you know how much pent up hatred I have against you?!" Smokecloud said, nearly screeching.

Scar spoke slowly when she replied, "B-but, we were always there for each other. I was there for you and you were there for me. I thought of you as my b-best friend.."

Smokecloud sneered as she continued to mock Scar, "Oh really? Was I really there for you? _Never! _As far as I'm concerned, we were never friends." She huffed.

Scar's eyes were wide and she was quivering at the now hostile Smokecloud, "B-bu-"

"Just go away. No one likes or wants you here in the Clan anymore. Not even your dead mother, or your stillborn brother! GO!" Smokecloud screeched.

Scar darted away as Smokecloud's unsheathed claws came bearing down on her, she heard Smokecloud mocking goodbye, "Bye, bye, Scar! Have a nice time as a rogue!"

_I ran out of camp. I didn't want to ever go back there. I trusted _her_ and she lied to me. I didn't want to see her, not after what she did._

* * *

Scar padded into the swamp surrounding DarkClan territory, exhausted. She looked around her dark surroundings, she would have make a temporary den for the night.

She found a dry spot with a stream nearby. A good place for a den and prey. Walking back to the swamp, she grabbed a couple of reeds and went back to the dry spot.

Looking around, she found a pile of a logs big enough for a cat to stay in. _Perfect, _she thought, _maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

After she got herself comfy with a nest and some prey, Scar settled down for the night. Her belly comfortably full and her body nice and cozy.

Scar lay down in her den, head resting on her paws, why had Smokecloud done that to her? Thanks to her, her name was now Scar and she didn't have a Clan to go back to. It was unforgivable.

For the first time that night, Jaypaw truly recognized herself as who she now was. She was Scar, and she would get her revenge on Smokecloud. Even if she had to do it one paw at a time.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N: Yay, that's over! Took me like, a day. :P Well, Like it? Hate it? Love it? All I gotta say is..**

**REVIEW!**

**Dat's all. See you next time.**

**~MorningEmerald**


End file.
